


Thad pertends to be Bart in some Bluepulse

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Switching Places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: I like the tragic idea of Thad realizing what love and human affection is by seeing how people treat Bart, and also I never write Bluepulse and that turned out well





	Thad pertends to be Bart in some Bluepulse

Bart Allen looked at the metal door of the storage locker for a long moment. He signed and looked around before phasing through the door. The squire room was empty other than two things. In the middle of the room was a small orb that was softly glowing lighting the room. It was Reach technology and would never fade or go out. The other thing in the room was against the back wall. It was another Bart Allen frozen mid-run. This Bart wore his Impulse uniform while the Bart who had just entered was dressed as Kid Flash.

Kid Flash tapped the side of his head and with a crackle his brown hair was blonde. Thad looked at the frozen Bart. It was suppose to be easy, he’d frozen Bart, made it so for him every zeptosecond lasted a year. He’d replaced him smooth as could be. The mission had been to go back in time, replace Bart, get close to the Blue Beetle and get his scarab on mode.

He hadn’t known that Jaime was Bart’s boyfriend, that should have been perfect a perfect excuse to get close. It was all going so well, till Jaime kissed him. Thad signed and sat back on his heels and looked at Bart. “I’m in trouble” he said to the statue on the other end of the room. He found himself doing this a lot lately. “I like him, I like him a lot” Thad laughed dryly, he knew Bart couldn’t hear him. “Sorry about stealing your boyfriend” Thad said “okay I’m not really sorry.” he shrugged. 

“how could you stand him? When he looks at me and calls me hermano I get all weak in the knees it’s gross. And the kissing, god where’d he learn that?” Thad looked at Bart and half wished his rival could answer. “I don’t know Bart, before I was you, that time from before it just doesn’t feel real, I don’t feel real” He blinked quickly to stop from crying. “If I care about him I have to tell him the Reach is still after him, that I’m a lier, that you’re here, all of it” Bart stood a statue unmoving and unreacting. “Yeah I guess you’re right” Thad said into the silence. “I don’t have to tell him today” 

Thad stood tapping the side of his head his blonde hair going brown once more. In a blur he was through the storage locker door and gone. In seconds he’s zipping through the streets of El Paso Texas. He ran toward the flashes of light and the booming of battle. Zipping up the side of a building Thad caught sight of a huge monster from the corner of his eye. All his attention however was aimed at the small figure in blue hovering in the air. 

Thad threw himself off the building half running on the air toward Jaime. Jaime turned and even through his Blue Beetle mask Thad saw the shock. Jaime threw open his arms and caught Thad in his arms. In mid-air they spin round and round, Jaime’s mask pealed back to show his face. In the middle of the air spinning around and around they kiss, their arms around each other. The sounds of a busy city and a roaring monster directly below vanish and Thad could swear the kiss lasted forever and was over in the blink of an eye. 

“Bart” Jaime said as they break apart a dreamy tone in his voice. Thad had to fight not to flitch the way he always wanted to when Jaime called him Bart. “Hey” He said with a goofy smile on trying not to let the name ruin the kiss. “So what’s going on hermano?” Thad said stressing his bad accent. Jaime laughed the way he always did when Thad butchered Spanish. “well you might have noticed the big nuclear monster in the street” Jaime nodded downward. “Now that you mention it I might have noticed him, very not crash” Thad said with a playful smile. “Want to help me with him?” Jaime asked and Thad smiled “thought you’d never ask”   
Jaime threw him and he was off running toward the monster as Jaime blasted it from on high. Soon Thad was going to have to confess, soon the spell would be broken. Not today though, today Thad was going to make memories, something to hold onto when it’s all over.


End file.
